


Eu Gosto de Você

by monkiby97



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiby97/pseuds/monkiby97
Summary: Uma mini estória de Brittana no universo de Harry Potter.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 1





	Eu Gosto de Você

Santana desceu correndo as escadas de Hogwarts com Brittany logo atrás.  
\- Ela, claramente, gosta de você - a loira falou. - Eu não entendo porque você não dá uma chance.  
Santana revirou os olhos e ajeitou sua gravata verde e prata.  
\- Eu não dou uma chance porque eu não quero. Ela não me interessa.  
\- Então você admite que alguém te interessa?  
Santana olhou para Brittany e não pôde controlar suas mãos, que foram direto ajeitar a gravata azul de sua melhor amiga.   
\- Você ainda não admitiu - Brittany exclamou, levantando o pescoço.  
\- Eu não tenho nada para admitir - Santana olhou para os lábios de sua melhor amiga e sacudiu a cabeça. - Nada.   
E se afastou, entrando no enorme salão comunal para o café.  
Brittany se sentiu confusa pelo afastamento repentino de sua amiga e foi se sentar na mesa de sua casa.   
De longe, Santana olhou para Brittany e fechou as mãos em punho.  
\- Não, isso não - ela sussurrou para si mesma.  
*-*  
\- Santana, eu tentei falar com você o dia inteiro.  
Santana levantou os olhos do livro que estava em seu colo e olhou para Brittany.  
\- Eu precisava estudar.  
Brittany sorriu e sentou na poltrona ao lado da garota sonserina.  
\- Eu posso te ajudar.  
\- NÃO, quer dizer, não precisa, eu já terminei.  
E fechando o livro ela se levantou.  
\- Eu tenho que ir. Reunião de casa. Te vejo depois.  
E saiu, deixando a garota loira de boca aberta com o fato claro de que ela estava sendo evitada.  
*-*  
Santana não pensou mais em nada a não ser se afastar o mais rapidamente da outra garota. Ela sabia que Brittany não era burra, fato pela casa que foi escolhida, e existia uma boa chance dela já ter sacado que estava sendo evitada.  
Mas não tinha nenhuma chance de se declarar para ela.  
Não e não.  
E para aliviar a cabeça, Santana andou sem rumo pelos corredores desertos de Hogwarts, sendo interrompida uma outra vez por algum fantasma que vagava por ali.  
Mas por ela estava tudo bem. Era até meio reconfortante ver algumas faces que não fossem os mesmos alunos chatos da escola de magia. Só existia uma pessoa que arrancaria um sorriso sincero da morena e isso fez seu coração se apertar.  
Santana ouviu vozes humanas vindas do outro lado corredor em sua direção e sem pensar muito, entrou na primeira porta que viu.  
Sem sorte.  
\- Ora, ora - a Murta-Que-Geme exclamou com os olhos arregalados, se aproximando lentamente de Santana. - Se não é a sonserina hispânica. Sabe, eu ainda não sei como você conseguiu entrar nessa escola, tendo nascido em outro continente.  
Santana se amaldiçoou internamente e quase abriu a porta para sair dali, mas ela ainda ouvia vozes do outro lado.  
A Murta olhou sorriu e pairou mais perto.  
\- Você veio me fazer companhia ou só está evitando sua namoradinha?!  
Santana arregalou os olhos.  
\- Ela não é minha… Como você sabe?!  
\- Então admite?!  
Santana quis se estapear.  
\- Como você sabe?  
A Murta fez um bico com a boca e colocou as mãos para trás, falando como se tivesse sido repreendida.  
\- Meio que todo mundo sabe. Nós, fantasmas, temos muito tempo livre.  
\- Olha, ela não pode saber, okay?!   
\- Oops.  
*-*  
A primeira vez que Santana encontra Brittany depois da conversa com a Murta, ela não sabe o que fazer. O que parece totalmente o contrário de Brittany.  
\- Santana, nós precisamos conversar.  
Santana desce o último degrau das escadas com seus livros na mão e olha para o corredor que está começando a se esvaziar.  
\- Nós temos aula. Não dá pra ser depois?! - Santana apela para o lado Corvinal da loira.  
\- Não - ela deixa seus livros no chão e coloca as mãos nos ombros da morena.  
Sendo Brittany, Santana não questiona o que ela está fazendo, só ajeita seus livros pesados de um lado do braço.  
\- O que foi?!  
\- Eu sinto que você está me evitando de todas as maneiras possíveis. Eu fiz alguma coisa?  
Santana dá de ombros.  
\- Você fica insistindo que eu gosto daquela garota e eu realmente não gosto dela.  
Brittany pisca de forma lenta.  
\- É só por isso?!  
A morena encara os olhos azuis da loira e tem que fazer um esforço para balançar a cabeça em positivo.  
\- Tudo bem. Não insisto mais. Se você não gosta não tem porque estar com ela. Desculpa. Vamos pra aula.  
O coração de Santana afunda enquanto ela observa pegar seus livros do chão e sem pensar muito ela recomeça.  
\- Mas eu gosto de alguém. Só não sei se ela gosta de mim dessa maneira.  
Brittany que já estava se afastando olha para ela.  
\- Você já perguntou para ela?!  
Santana balança a cabeça em negativo.  
\- Bem, você deveria perguntar para ela então.  
Brittany continuous a caminhar para a aula que, provavelmente, já tinha começado. E Santana começou a sentir aquela urgência começar de novo.  
Ela correu para alcançar a loira e parou na frente dela.  
\- Você quer saber quem é?!  
Brittany se aproximou mais da morena.  
\- Fala.  
Santana deixou que suas testas se tocassem.  
\- Eu gosto de você, Britt. Sempre foi assim mesmo que você insistisse que eu gostava de outra. Eu não consigo olhar pra ninguém mais. É você.  
Brittany sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior. As duas ficaram se olhando por um tempo até ela responder.  
\- Bem, eu também gosto de você, Santana. Mais do que eu deveria gostar de uma amiga.   
\- E eu deveria te dizer que todos os fantasmas sabem disso.  
\- Então deve ser por isso que eles ficavam me encarando. Eles sabem que agora eu tenho a namorada mais quente de Hogwarts.  
Santana sorriu e se inclinou para ela, plantando um selinho em seus lábios. Brittany deixou uma risada escapar e apoiou seus livros em uma mão, usando a outra para o rosto da morena ao seu encontro, unindo seus lábios em um beijo de reconhecimento, saudades e tudo o mais.  
*-*  
Fim.

**Author's Note:**

> Promessa paga.


End file.
